


Want her to be happy.

by Prettyunique



Series: I ship it. [7]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Summaries suck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of the pilot.

Ross leaves and Monica gets a glass of water, on her way back to bed. She hears some sniffing noises coming from the next room.

Monica peeps in and sees Rachel sitting on the bed.

 

“Rach,”

“Hey…”

 

Rachel wipes her eyes with the heel of her palms.

 

“Sorry did I wake you.”

“I heard you crying.” Replies Monica

 

Monica walks in sitting on the bed.

 

“Rach, everything is going to be ok, you know that.”

“Do I…I have no money, no job, no place to live.”

“You can stay here.” Replies Monica

“Thanks, but…you don’t have to do that.”

“I mean it, as long as you like.”

 

Rachel smiles then she sighs.

 

“You know what I’m just going to call my dad and…”

“No don’t do that.”

 

Monica takes both of Rachel’s hands.

 

“You’ve wanted this for a long time. I’ll help you, in any way I can.”

“Thank you.”

 

Monica tries to pull her hands away, but Rachel stops her.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Replies Monica

“I would have invited you to the wedding but…”

“It’s ok, we lost contact.”

“I didn’t want you to watch me get married.”

“Good call, I wouldn’t have wanted to watch that.”

 

Rachel smiles.

 

“You look so beautiful.”

“I just woke up” replies Monica

“I stand by my statement.”

 

Rachel leans forward.

 

“We…we really shouldn’t.”

“Then stop me.

 

The next morning.

Monica is in the kitchen making breakfast.

Ross opens the door.

 

“Hey, hungry?”

“Is Rachel here?”

“Still asleep why?” replies Monica

 

Ross walks inside, taking a seat at the table.

Monica puts a plate in front of him.

 

“How can you do this to me?”

“What, there’s no nuts in it.”

“I’m talking about you and Rachel.”

“What?”

“I was…2 minutes from home when I realised I forgot my keys.”

“It’s not what you think, I…”

“How do you think that made me feel, the woman I love.”

“Ross…what?”

“Nothing.”

“You love her?”

“No.” replies Ross

 

Monica takes a seat at the table.

 

“I had no idea.”

 

Rachel comes out of her room.

 

“Morning.”

“I have to get to work.”

“Bye.” Says Rachel

“Bye.”

 

Rachel sits at the table.

 

“You must be hungry.”

 

Monica turns to fix Rachel a plate.

 

“We should probably talk about…”

 

Monica turns putting the plate in front of Rachel and takes a seat opposite.

 

“I think we should just forget about it.”

“Forget about it…yea, that’s what I was going to say.”

 

3 days later Rachel and Ross are sitting on the sofa at the coffee house.

 

“Hey Ross, you know what we were talking about a few days ago.”

“What’s that?”

“About you asking me out.” Replies Rachel

“Oh yea.”

“Were you planning on doing that any time soon?”

“Yes, would you want to have dinner with me next Saturday.”

“I’d love too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 3 days later (Wednesday)

“I heard you and my brother were going out on Saturday”

“Did he tell you?”

“Chandler mentioned something.” Replied Monica

“Oh, well Ross has had a crush on me for a while.”

“You know about that?”

“He’s pretty obvious about it.”

“Is that wise, going for dinner.”

 “Why, are you jealous?”

“No.”

“Anyway, it’s only dinner.”

“Maybe for you.” Replies Monica

“What does that mean?”

“I’m just saying, you may see it as just a dinner. But does he feel the same way.”

 

The door swings open and Chandler enters.

 

“Morning.”

 

Rachel quietly slips back to her room.

 

“So why so chipper this morning.”

“I have a date tonight.”

“How did that happen.”

 

Chandler looks at her.

 

“I’m just kidding, what’s she like.”

“She’s…”

 

Chandler looks towards Rachel’s door.

 

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” asks Monica

“Did I interrupt something?”

“No…not really.”

 

Meanwhile in Rachel’s room.

Rachel dials a number.

 

‘Hey.’

‘Hi, can we talk?’

‘Sure what’s up?’ replies Ross

‘In person.’

‘Ok, do you want me to come over.’

‘No, I’ll come to you…give me 20.’ Replies Rachel

‘OK.’

 

5 minutes later Rachel comes out of her room.

 

“You going to work.”

“No, I’m just popping out for a bit.”

 

Rachel arrives at Ross’s place 15 minutes late.

She knocks on the door.

Ross opens the door and Rachel steps in sitting on the couch.

 

“Do you want a drink?”

“No I’m fine.”

 

Ross sits next to Rachel on the couch.

 

“I have to cancel.”

“You could have told me that over the phone.”

“The thing is…”

“You don’t want to do this at all do you.”

 

Rachel shakes her head.

 

“I’m sorry, Ross you’re an amazing guy.”

“Is there someone else.” Askes Ross

 

Rachel nods.

“Barry?”

“Definitely not.” Replies Rachel

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”

“I’m not, I thought we were getting somewhere, but…the feelings aren’t mutual.”

“What happened?”

“We slept together.”

“And?”

“And nothing.” Replies Rachel

“You’re in love with her.”

“What?”

“You’re in love.” Ross replies

 

Rachel nods.

 

“You shouldn’t rule things out.”

“I don’t think anything is going to happen between us”

“Maybe, maybe not…I’m just saying, tomorrow’s another day.” Replies Ross

 

Rachel smiles.

 

The next Monday everyone is eating dinner at Monica and Rachel's.

 

“How was your date?”

“We didn’t end up going.”

“How come?”

 

Ross shrugs.

 

“I don’t think its going to work out between us.”

“Why?” asks Monica

“Can we talk outside.”

“Ok.”

 

They go outside.

 

“I’m giving you my blessing.”

“For what.” Asks Monica

“That night wasn’t a mistake was it.”

“What do you mean?”

“You love her too, don’t you.”

“I…”

“You need to tell her the truth.”

“What about you?” replies Monica

“She loves you.”

“Ross I…”

“It’s ok, I’m…fine, I will be fine.”

 

Monica hugs Ross.

 

“Now go and tell that girl you love her.

 

When Ross and Monica go back inside Rachel comes to the kitchen.

 

“Everything ok?”

 

Monica nods.

She grabs Rachel by the shoulders pulling her into a kiss.

They pull away seconds later.

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those I didn’t see it now I do. Because when I was first watching it I never saw these two together. Now it's like, I can't see anything else.


End file.
